The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ratchet wrench which can adjust angles and lengths.
A conventional ratchet wrench cannot adjust an angle of a ratchet head. Another conventional ratchet wrench can adjust an angle of a ratchet head. However, the ratchet head cannot be positioned stably after the angle of the ratchet head is adjusted.